Summoning a Death God 101
by AliceLiddel
Summary: (This story starts from the grand magic games, this has no relation to my other stories) After destroying the town Natsu Dragneel surprises his partner a new key but will this key even bring bad luck to our favorite blonde celestial mage? Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"That's just ambiguous!" Lucy Heartfilia roared, she of course was talking to Natsu but the word was too big for him to understand that he kept cocking his head side to side to know the meaning not to mention Happy wasn't helping the situation at all, he was just licking his fish.

"neh sorry Luce... i just couldn't help it!" he said

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care Natsu! now look! the money were suppose to earn was suppose to be my rent money not to mention when Erza-"

Natsu started cowering in fear as he heard the scarlet haired titania's name.

"Lusheeee~! you wouldn't tell Erza wouldn't you!?" he said.

Lucy observed him "Yes I will...now come on..." she said and Happy spread his wings and started flying with them while Natsu was feeling down after Lucy said she was gonna tell the Fairytail's Titania about him destroying the town's forest.

They walked down the streets and they stopped by a magic shop and he grinned as he saw a black key in front displayed on the store.

"Luce,Happy I'll be right back..." Lucy stared at him awkwardly at first while Happy stopped licking his fish

He ran into the magic store "Ossan how much is that key in front of the store?" he asked grinning, he may be able to give Lucy a gift.

His eyes narrowed "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was gonna give it to a my friend whose a celestial mage..." he frinned

"It yours m'boy I was planning to throw it out anyway but be warned things are gonna change if you open that key..." he said and Natsu was serious for a moment but his famous grin went back "Okay!" The storekeeper wanted to do a face palm but then again he needed to get rid of that key.

"Luce look a celestial key!" he said grinning wildly, Lucy stared at the key on his hand "Natsu that key looks quite..."

"Unique?" he smiled

"Dead...I mean look at the skull...what if I summon the dead here..." she said and his eyes started twinkling in excitement "OHHH try it!" he said and Lucy rolled his eyes but nonetheless Natsu getting him something was kinda sweet.

"Thank You Natsu..." She stared she said sincerly.

Natsu and Happy froze and stared at the celestial mage who started walking away and he grinned wildly "Your Welcome Luce!" he said.


	2. Shinigami

**So ummm I have decided to make a clarification. I haven't really thought of a . You could give me some couples though if you like like NaLu, Sticy, Ichigo and Lucy etc. but please not a love triangle...my mind goes nuts if I try making one...Also just so you know I am writing two stories titled 'Titan's Revenge' and Misa's Crazy adventure which are both connected (Misa's Adventure is set on the bleach world)**

**Thank You and for those who reviewed, they are much appreciated...**

* * *

Lucy polished the black key as she placed it with one of her keys, it had a skull with a number thirteen on it.

She stared at it weirdly, the Grand Magic Games was nearing earning a new key would be good plus if this key was strong then she could help upholding Fairytail's image and become a top guild again.

She smirked but then again what was the name of this key if you can't call it with a right name might as well throw this key because it'll be as good as nothing.

She stared at it and paused for a second, She took out one her keys "Open gate of the southern cross!" she said and suddenly a white poof Cruz appeared.

"Hey Crux...I got a new key but it doesn't look like those normal keys..." she said holding out the shinigami stared at it and started to sleep, Lucy waited patiently " I have no information regarding those keys but I know that skull symbolizes one thing..death..." she gulped.

Death?

Crux nodded "if that is all I shall take my leave. Loke has asked me to search for something..."

Lucy thanked her spirit and stared at the dark key one last time, she'll figure that out later. Right now she needed a good bath.

After she went out she grabbed her keys, the games were five days from now not that she was excited after Master chose her...I mean...why her!?

Their was Mira not to mention Gajeel, Laxus etc.

She looked closely, what was something closely associated to death?

She laid silently on her bed and then it shoot her. Death...

A Death God.

In other words a shi-

"HEY LUCE!" he heard Natsu said and immediately she was about to drop the key but it was good she catch it on time "what the hell Natsu?!" Natsu grinned sheepishly

"Anyways I also found something while I was fishing with happy and I found a key..." he said and showed a white key, it wasn't like the black one but it was white with a few lines of color red. In other words a bone.

"Natsu how come your the one who gets to find the key?" she asked fuming.

he shrug "I don't know but are you still gonna tell Erza about the incident?" he asked and she shrug "no..."

_Since she'd find out eventually. _

Lucy smiled and he grinned "I have to go now who knows happy must've ate my fish..." he said and in a jiffy he was gone.

Lucy stared at the key.

She might use this sooner or later.

She placed the key down and stretched a bit and changed to her comfy pajamas and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning...

Lucy yawned as she stared at the board as much as she hated to do jobs alone she had to after Natsu's escapade she needed money for food, clothes, books, and rent.

One thing caught her eye in particular, "Mira-san!" she said handing her the request and Mira stared at it "Looks kinda hard" Mira said worriedly and Lucy laughed "the reward seemed interesting so why not?" she asked and Mira smirked "Very well good luck on your mission Lucy..." she smiled.

The mission was on a nearby town and the reward was two black keys.

She needed this.

The mission was quite you needed to do was catch a few bandits and guard the treasure they stole till the army arrives.

.

Well the bandits were a huge band of perverts but Lucy used it as an advantage and did the whole damsel in distress thing which they actually bought.

Summoning Loke then who didn't seem to happy after he heard one of the guys comments.

After all she got the key she of the number thirteen it had the number twelve and eleven

She was confident but right now she didn't wanted to open the gate keys till she knew it was safe plus the white key gave her the creeps.

It felt cold and distant whilst the black one she felt the same but their was a feeling that she was somehow safe so she made a hypothesis to never use these keys unless needed.

She sighed as she stared at her four new keys.

What in the world were even these things?


	3. The Daimatou rst Day

Chapter 2: The Daimatou Day.

Lucy scoffed as she put on her pair of boots, they were currently preparing for the first skin was if she puts her guild down?what if she loses? what if-

Then she froze the five keys on her side wasn't used yet, yes she had another Lissana and Elf-man got another white key while they were on a job and they decided to give it to Fairytail's beloved celestial mage.

Not to mention Natsu got into a fight last night with Sabertooth's dragon duo, it took all her willpower not summon her spirit from any of her new blonde sure was getting on her nerves!

He was like 'If we win I'll make sure to take your little blonde fairy on a date!' Lucy's blood boiled as she though about him and his stupid face and the line he said.

As they introduced the teams, Fairytail (her team) ended last place but that was fine with her, at least they managed to get in not to mention Master had another team which was second place, no wonder he placed her was because he was making another sure was a tricky guy.

The first game was Hide and Seek.

As much as Lucy tried to deny it, it was one of the creepiest games she has ever seen especially with Juvia hugging all the Gray mentally shivered.

She could practically hear Juvia calling her love rival.

"For the last time it's Lucy!" she said and Erza, Natsu, and Elf-man stared awkwardly at her "eh...just nervous..." she chuckled and Erza smirked "we all are..." but she stopped after she saw Natsu who looked so excited to see when his match would be.

"Except him..." Lucy sweat drop.

"Because Natsu is a man!" Elf-man commented and Lucy sighed.

Men.

In the end Gray lost, same with seemed never saw him this down in forever, true they had been stuck in an island for seven years.

" next up we have Lucy Heartfilia from fairytail A versus Flare Corona from Fairytail B!" he said

The pumpkin man started to do a countdown to know when we could start. On top of the sabertooth tent Sting Eucliff watched the blonde, he had a feeling this would be an interesting match.

Lucy summoned taurus.

"Moooo! I'll protect your beautiful body lucy-san!"

After that she quickly summons scorpio who did a sand buster attack.

Everyone was surprised, not many celestial mages could do two summons at a time.

Flare grinned

"Is that the best you got fairy?" she asked and Lucy clenched her fists but she calmed down, she wasn't going to snap "Taurus..Scorpio do a unison raid..."

Natsu grinned at what his partner did, that was quite smart. The next part was Flare trying to catch her with her hair but luckily with Cancer by her side she can cut anything in a jiffy especially when it came to hair.

They threw a few attacks then and their.

Until Flare started to play dirty.

Using her hair she tried to blackmail the blonde but Natsu was able to sniff it out in just a sec and burn the raventail's hair before it could hurt Asuka.

Lucy silently thanked her partner and summoned Gemini.

Gemini appeared and they chanted the strongest smirked "I can't believe she has memorized it..." he said and immediately the minute she fired it

Nothing happened.

The crowd was starting to murmur on how weak she was, Lucy was about to fall, but she still had magic since she had the second origin but her physical body couldn't handle anymore pressure but as she was about to give up she felt the black and white keys on her side grow heavy.

With one last look at flare she decided to stand slowly, the crowd stopped talking to see what would the celestial mage do and Lucy got the black key that had the number thirteen on it and with the last of her magic and a little prayer that it could work she said

"_I am linked to the path to the world of death, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!_"

Immediately it started to rumble and eventually in a flash of light a woman quite short with a katana by her hand was their she stared at the blonde all bruised and battered up, she suddenly felt very sorry and was about to rush to her aide

"Please help me defeat her...I'm Lucy by the way..." she smiled and the short bob haired girl wondered how she was actually summoned here but then this blonde needed her.

"Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of the thirteenth squad...pleasure to make your acquaintance Lucy-san.." then she turned serious and faced Flare Corona "I shall be the one to face you...come.."

Erza's eyes widen, was this one of Lucy's new spirits?She watched closely, she had no magic pressure in her, was she even a spirit?

Kuchiki Rukia didn't know how she got here but the blonde trusted her to win this thing plus she didn't look in a good shape to fight so why not help her?

She quickly dodged flare's attacks and immediately scratched her and she released her reaitsu making the arena grow cold, Flare's eyes widen as she backed seem to gave up.

'What was that?' the mages thought

"The winner for the first game is Lucy Heartfilia!" the commentator said and Lucy smiled and she looked up to the short girl "Thank you..." she passed out.

Her eyes shut open as she saw she was in the infirmary, all healed up thanks to their healer the edolas grandine aka also was a human hater.

"How long was I out?" She asked the pink haired woman.

"Two hours...your spirit brought you here..." she said and her eyes widen "Where is she-"

"She's fine she decided to leave after she knew you were...You all healed up?" she asked and Lucy nodded "Well then out!" she said shooing her away with a broom.

Lucy afraid of what she might do so she quickly scurried out giving Wendy a quick glance to check how she was doing.

As she headed to her room for a short bath she stopped to see a key placed down their, her eyes widen it was another black and white key.

The white key had the number three while the black had the number six.

how odd and it had a note 'you have shown you are shall pass it on to you." No signature was enclosed but she smiled as she placed the key on her side and patted it.

It was a new collection to her family, she opened the door and she looked at the gate key number thirteen "I open gate of the death god."

Immediately instead of Rukia coming out, it was a white haired shocked her at first "Where's Rukia-san?" she asked and Ukitake Jushiro's eyes widen "you must be what my lieutenant was talking about..." he said, he looked like an easy going guy

"Allow me to introduce myself...my name is Jushiro of the thirteenth squad..." he said and Lucy's eyes widen, this was Rukia's boss?

"Your Rukia's boss?" Ukitake nodded "if that's what you can call it...yes...yes I am..."

"How is it your able to summon us ?" he asked and she placed a key up "this is your key...I'm a celestial mage I could summon people from other dimensions." his eyes widen as he saw the key.

"Where have you got this key ?" he asked

"Actually a good friend gave it to me as a sorry gift...is their a problem Ukitake-san?" she asked and Jushiro shook his head and smiled "No their isn't..." his eyes twinkled as he saw the white key and his gaze turned quite cold "Lucy where have you got those keys?" he asked and Lucy stared at the white ones.

"The same friend who gave me those keys gave me one..."

Jushiro nodded "Do not ever call anyone from that key unless it is absolutely Lucy?" he asked and Lucy nodded and he smiled "I must go, I was in the middle of my paper work and you don't look very well..." he said and she nodded as she saw him vanished and she stared at the white key.

Never use the white ones unless necessary.

She got that.

After her meeting with her spirit she avoided telling her family about it, they would try throwing these keys away and of course she wouldn't want that.

Natsu and Gray were having a fight while Cana challenged a man to a drinking contest but in the end she lost which surprised Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widen as she saw her partner in the S class exams fall unconscious.

"Looks like the undefeated became defeated..." she muttered.

The rest of the night consisted of partying because of Lucy's victory, all the other people were just staring awkwardly at their just won one game..what's with them? was in their line of thoughts.

*In another world*

Rukia Kuchiki smirked as she finished 's betrayal was shaking her alright

She sighed, she remembered the blonde she saw a while ago and how much trust she gave to her and that made her smiled "Oi Midget!" she turned to see her orange haired friend smiling and waving at her "Oh hey Strawberry..." she smirked.

The rest of the bad memories was gone by then.

* * *

So this is it... have u read the latest chapter of bleach and fairytail...i've been reading the manga now since in Bleach they stopped making the anime and in Fairytail they're too slowxD

***Spoiler Alert for Bleach and Fairytail, don't read if you dont wanna be spoiled!***

**But Hitsugaya-san turned into a zombie damn! i did a table flip and thank god Mayuri didn't die if I did I would've done another table flip..**

**In fairytail their was was a GaLe moment! ahhhh they kissed shit! I was hyperventilating ah!**

Anyways back to the story, Ichigo's not gonna appear till later I mean his like the peak of the story so why not add him later? but your welcome to vote so far I've read the reviews and most of them wanted an IchiLu one,were are the Nalu, LaLu, and StiCy fans? i'll try and disregard what I said last chapter of the love triangle thing if their are fair votes


End file.
